


What He Needed

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Headcannons for Yondu falling in love with a member of his crew





	What He Needed

Headcannons for Yondu falling in love with a member of his crew   
\- You ended up on board the ship out of sheer luck. It was a heist gone wrong but you had been doing a similar thing and managed to get Yondu and his crew out of a tight situation with the agreement they would give you a lift to the next planet.   
\- And you just never left.   
\- You ended up slipping into the revenger lifestyle with ease.   
\- You would catch Yondus eye straight away. Every since you slipped into his crew, unplanned but not unpleasant.   
\- He was certainly attracted to you, without a doubt. But he would quickly find himself feeling something deeper than just lust.   
\- His eyes were always watching for you, catching if you walk past the door or coming in to the room.   
\- He would just chalk it up to his attraction to you, but then things would gradually escate before he could realise.  
\- He would get you to help him with stupid tasks. He would have you pass him tools while he worked on maintaining the ship and other tasks that he doesn’t really need your help with.  
\- Things would probably get physical before he fully knows hes in love with you. After a long and drawn out journey, it would be time for the crew to relax in a bar. Yondu would notice how close you sat to him, the way your fingers danced on your lap out of nerves, the way your eyes flickered to him every now and then as you bit down on your lips. He knew what this meant. He had seen how you flirted with men when he set you up to it to get information. Up until then, he had kept his hands off you, but not after that.   
The next morning, he would wake up beside you in his bed, fast asleep and cuddled into his chest. The events of the night before flashing across his mind as his hand runs idly over your bare back.   
\- For a little while, it was more of a stress relief thing. He would come find you after a rough day and you would seek him out when you were frustrated.   
\- He had taken you in nearly ever place on the ship apart from the crews private quarters.   
\- But then he started missing you on the mornings he woke up alone or when he was sitting alone at night. He didn’t want sex. No, he just wanted your company.   
\- That was the moment he realised he had fallen badly for you. And he had to see you.   
\- Leaving his quarters, he would storm through the ship with long, purposeful strides as he made his way towards your quarters. He would bang on your door, expecting you to be agitated that he was waking you at such a late hour. He decided he couldn’t tell you right now. Admitting it to himself was one thing, but you were a complete other thing.   
\- But when you opened the door, he saw a smile dawn your features as your sleepy eyes brightened. You would grab his hand and pull him inside and towards the bed.   
\- But that night, nothing happened. The two of you ended up just cuddling as you mumbled into his chest that you had missed him. Yondu was surprised at first, but a wave of realisation rushed over him. You knew what he needed. Every time, you seemed to already know. Coming aboard the ship, you knew what place you would need to fill. At the bar, you knew what he needed and you seemed to need to. And now?   
\- Yondu trailed his hands up and down your back as you dozed on his chest, his mind only on you. When he knew you were asleep, that would be when he would mumble the words aloud for the first time.   
“I love yah, doll.” He whispered, using his free hand to move the hair out of your face as you slept.


End file.
